SexPhone
by Haku-Dleifder
Summary: ¿Sexo Telefónico? No era que no lo habían hecho antes, si lo habían hecho pero había sido un total y completo desastre... simplemente demasiado vergonzoso para Tori Vega. Un Jori que se me ocurrió a las 2 de la mañana xD Ahora su Rated es M por... vocabulario? supongo xD


Oh por las diosas ¿Qué es esto? Ni yo lo sé, necesito una novia urgente xD mi… llamémosla "musa", se está haciendo la dura, antes me hablaba y ahora nada más me dedica sonrisas que provocan darle DURO CONTRA EL MURO, no ayuda a mi cerebro eso, sólo me hace entrar en crisis nerviosas y abrazar a mi almohada prometiéndole que ella dormirá algún día allí xD

Okay al punto, en serio estoy en una crisis nerviosa, tengo que hacer un producto y estoy como O_O sin tiempo de nada pero esto se me ocurrió y tenía que dejar de diseñar bocetos para escribirlo sí o sí. Con respecto a los otros dos fanfics JURO que los terminaré así se me vaya el cerebro en eso, sólo estoy ocupada pero de nuevo vienen vacaciones /o/ *viva la uni joder*

Anyway, no creo que merezca un Rated mas alto porque no contiene sexo explicito xD así que lean mis amores :*

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino esto hubiera sucedido en la serie xD**

* * *

**SexPhone**

Eran casi las 2 de la mañana y la morena mitad latina no podía dormir, no importa cuántas veces abrazaba su almohada o se volteara para estar más cómoda no lograba conciliar el sueño. Miró su Pear Phone unos segundos, quizás podría enviarle un mensaje a su novia… no eso sería casi un suicidio, si bien Jade la amaba podría matarla si interrumpía su sueño, así que volvió a dejar el teléfono en el buro que estaba al lado de su cama y cerró los ojos, pasaron unos minutos y volvió a abrirlos, simplemente no podía dormir, era como si le hubiera faltado hacer algo ese día. Volvió a cambiar de posición pensando en que le hacía falta su novia, seguro era eso, no la había visto en dos días ya que se había ido con la familia de su papá a New York el fin de semana, le había mandado unos cuantos mensajes y ella los respondía al instante pero recibía la respuesta unas horas después, eso siempre sucedía cuando su padre la llevaba con su familia, terminaba respondiéndole los mensajes una vez cada casi tres horas y ella miraba el teléfono todo ese tiempo esperando una respuesta. Volvió a girarse ésta vez buscando su almohada para abrazarla, esa almohada tenía el olor de Jade por lo que hundió su rostro en ella, así quizás se dormiría mágicamente, pero no, únicamente terminó pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a su gótica, en lo mucho que extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, _sus sesiones de sexo_

-Dios, Tori… deja de pensar en eso- murmuró para sí misma al recordar que tenían al menos una semana sin eso ya que Jade había estado en sus días. Pero por mucho que intentaba pensar en otra cosa el cuerpo desnudo de Jade entre sus sábanas volvía a su mente y entonces comprendió porque tenía insomnio… estaba jodidamente caliente y necesitaba apagar esa llama como fuera –Oh vamos… sólo debo esperar unas horas y ya- se dijo a sí misma porque sabía que la actividad favorita de su novia era hacerla suya en lugares públicos, desde el armario del conserje hasta en el baño de Nozu, o en algún cine –Ah, está bien… Tori ya basta, piensa en unicornios- se giró nuevamente soltando la almohada, todo había iniciado por culpa de ella y su olor a Jade, Jade, Jade… ¿Por qué demonios todo de repente tenía que ver con ella? Bueno, era sexy, hermosa, caliente… ahora imaginó a Jade desnuda, sobre ella, con sus dedos trabajando dentro de ella para calentarla aún más hasta llegar al clímax mientras ella tenía las uñas clavadas en sus hombros -¡Basta! Está bien ser espiritual que se encarga del sueño ¿Querías ver esto no? Pues como dice ella si alguien está observando más vale darle un buen espectáculo- murmuró casi con enojo y se lamió los labios girándose para quedar boca arriba, ahora que lo pensaba nunca se había tocado a sí misma, no tenía necesidad, sin embargo ahora si la tenía y no sabía cómo pero iba a hacerlo.

Comenzó a bajar su mano hasta su centro mientras seguía pensando en la de cabello azabache, soltó un ligero gemido cuando su cerebro hizo una imagen mental de Jade lamiendo sus dedos luego de haberla hecho llegar a un orgasmo… sin duda esa expresión de sadismo en el rostro de su novia le fascinaba, era impresionante como su cerebro haciendo una imagen mental de la gótica la hacía mojarse aún sin siquiera comenzar a tocarse. Entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar haciendo que sacara rápidamente su mano de su ropa interior y se sentara en su cama, miró a todos lados asustada y cogió con rapidez su Pear Phone contestándolo sin ver de quien se trataba

-¿S-Si?- habló nerviosa, sentía que alguien sí había estado observándola todo ese tiempo y para molestarla la habían llamado

-Hey Vega- escuchó la voz algo ronca de su novia al otro lado de la línea y una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro -¿He perturbado tu sueño? Si te molesta puedo colgar- la morena comenzó a negar con la cabeza como si la pelinegra estuviera frente a ella en ese momento

-No amor, está bien yo estaba despierta- Jade en donde estaba sonrió complacida, sabía que aunque hubiera estado durmiendo le diría que no interrumpía su sueño y que había estado despierta, siempre lo hacía… sólo que no sabía que esta vez era cierto

-¿La santa Tori Vega despierta a esta hora? Debí haberme equivocado de número, mi novia nunca está despierta a esta hora- Tori soltó una risa –Y ¿Qué hacías Vega? ¿Alguna tarea?-

-No, yo… de hecho estaba… pensando en ti- murmuró con la voz realmente baja sin embargo su novia pudo oírla

-Ooooh, que romántica Vega… ¿Y en qué pensabas? ¿Cosas sucias?- Tori se sonrojó a niveles subnormales… ¿Segura que Jade no había dejado una cámara en su habitación y estaba observándola en ese momento?

-¿Q-Qué? N-No… por supuesto que no… yo estaba… es que… yo…- la risa de Jade hizo que se callara, no, ella no había dejado una cámara, ella simplemente estaba intentando ponerla nerviosa, y lo había logrado -¡Te extraño por eso pensaba en ti!- Jade dejó de reír y luego suspiró soltando algunas risas

-Vamos Vega sólo han sido dos días- la morena hizo un puchero y volvió a acostarse en su cama –Aunque…- unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presente por lo que Tori pensó que Jade había colgado sin embargo luego habló y dijo algo que nunca pensó escuchar por parte de Jade West –Yo también te extraño- sintió como si su corazón explotaba en su interior por la rapidez con la que latía, una sonrisa tonta volvió a formarse en su rostro

-¿Mucho?- preguntó jugando con el borde de su camisa para dormir, un bufido se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

-Quizás- murmuró la pelinegra y la morena chasqueó la lengua

-Vamos, dímelo… yo te extraño mucho, mucho, muuuucho- Tori la imaginó girando los ojos, sabía que Jade odiaba el romanticismo, pero ella simplemente no podía evitarlo

-Está bien... yo te extraño un poco menos que tú a mí-

-Jadeee- se quejó volviendo a hacer un puchero, escuchó la risa de Jade por lo que su enojo aumento más –Entonces colgaré- la risa de la gótica cesó por lo que Tori tomó eso como una señal de que le diría lo que quería escuchar

-No Tori… ay está bien, yo te extraño mucho más ¿Contenta?- soltó una leve risa y volvió imaginar a Jade girando los ojos, su novia algunas veces era predecible

-Mucho- habló con una sonrisa en los labios, había dejado de jugar con su camisa para acariciar su vientre casi instintivamente

-Pero sé que pronto estaré de nuevo en esa cama, contigo, debajo de mí, gritando y jadeando- la morena sintió nuevamente aquel calor entre sus piernas… ¿Por qué no terminar lo que había empezado? Después de todo el tono de voz de Jade no la ayudaba a estarse quieta

-Oh sí… yo también lo sé, bebé- Tori bajó su mano hasta su ropa interior, sí que estaba mojada –Y dime… ¿Qué hacías para estar despierta a esta hora amor?- comenzó a acariciar su clítoris mientras mordía su labio inferior, no importaba que le dijera cualquier cosa o que incluso se burlara por la pregunta, únicamente necesitaba escuchar la voz de su novia, estaba algo ronca posiblemente porque había estado durmiendo antes de llamarla o haciendo alguna otra cosa

-¿Yo? Bueno también pensaba en ti Vega- la respiración de Tori se aceleró un poco mientras Jade hablaba –De verdad te extraño, he estado pensando en ti casi todo el día- Jade terminó de hablar con un suave ronroneo que hizo que la piel de la mitad latina se erizara un poco. Tori no pudo evitar el gemido de placer que se escapó de sus labios en ese momento, intentó callarlo mordiendo su labio con fuerza sin embargo el sonido llegó a los oídos de la pelinegra al otro lado de la línea, esta sonrió con picardía y soltó una risita… Tori había sido descubierta en el acto –Vaya, vaya… suena que alguien está teniendo algo de diversión sin mí por allá- el tono de burla de Jade hizo que Tori se sintiera algo mal –Está bien Vega, nada está mal si tenemos un poco de sexo telefónico- la gótica rió un poco haciendo que la morena se tensara

-¿Q-Qué?- soltó Tori de repente, ¿Sexo Telefónico? No era que no lo habían hecho antes, si lo habían hecho pero había sido un total y completo desastre… Tori no sabía cómo actuar y terminaba cambiando el tema de una manera tan idiota que hacía a la gótica reír hasta que se veían y se reía aún más… era vergonzoso para la cantante además de que hería su orgullo –J-Jade no puedo… es decir… si pero… no… las otras veces ha sido un desastre y… no lo sé…- Tori no pudo encontrar algo coherente para decirle a Jade que no podía tener sexo telefónico con ella

-Vamos Toriii, sólo habla conmigo… esta vez será más sencillo y no me reiré de lo que digas, te lo prometo- respondió Jade sonando algo presumida. Pero Tori no entendía nada sobre ese tema… ella era tan jodidamente tonta que simplemente terminaba diciendo cosas como "Quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo" ¿De verdad? ¿Relaciones sexuales? ¿A esas alturas de la vida quien le decía así?

-Mmm bueno… yo… dime… ¿Q-Qué llevas puesto?- la pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior, no quería reírse pero… algunas veces su novia era tan inocente

-Pues… ugh- mordió más su labio, prometió no reírse y no lo haría o corría el riesgo de que le colgara –Sabes que me gusta dormir en ropa interior bebé, así que… llevo esa lencería negra que tanto te encanta, la que es ajustada y pequeña… esa que hace que te mojes de sólo verme- y era cierto, Jade había llamado a Tori con el único propósito de tener sexphone, sin embargo no quería llamarla y decirle "Follemos por teléfono ¡AHORA!", así que digamos que literalmente estaba vestida para la ocasión

-¿De verdad?- la morena se lamió los labios, imaginar a Jade así efectivamente la hacía mojarse, su respiración se hizo más pesada

-Siiii- canturreó con voz suave pero sensual -Dime ¿Tú que llevas amor?- escuchó como Tori respiraba casi con esfuerzo –Dios no me digas que ya te corriste porque te lo juro que cuelgo- su novia balbuceó varias veces antes de poder articular palabra alguna

-¡N-No! Por supuesto que no… y yo… bueno tengo mi pijama de patitos- no le dio tiempo de morderse el labio

-JAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Jade no pudo sino reírse… maldición, su novia era tan tierna y estúpidamente directa

-Jadeeee, prometiste no reírte- se quejó sonrojada deteniendo los movimientos que realizaba con su mano libre

-P-Pero es que tu… joder Vega, estás matándome y no de placer sino de risa- siguió riendo hasta que escuchó como su novia decía que iba a colgarle –No, no Vega… calma… sólo jajaja… yo… ya no me reiré lo prometo- Tori no respondió por lo que supo que estaba molesta de verdad –Está bien… mira, yo empezaré ¿Sí?- ofreció respirando profundamente

-Okay- murmuró la latina con un tierno puchero que aunque su novia no podía ver podía imaginarlo

-Bueno… sabes extraño lo suave que es tu piel morena, y como se eriza cuando la toco o cuando toco alguna zona intima de tu cuerpo, además de cómo muerdes tu labio inferior justo antes de llegar al orgasmo… Amo cuando te aferras a las sabanas y arqueas tu espalda- Tori soltó un leve gemido y Jade supo que estaba funcionando –Y no sabes cómo me fascinan esos pechos que tienes, son pequeños pero firmes y con ese pezón que es tan provocativo y apetecible-

-Jade…- volvió a murmurar la latina bajando nuevamente su mano hasta su intimidad

-Desearía estar allí contigo Vega… haciendo el trabajo, que sé, está haciendo tu mano porque no le he dado permiso para tocar esa zona, únicamente yo puedo tocarla, sólo yo puedo hacerte tocar el cielo, sólo yo puedo hacerte perder el control ¿No es así Vega? Dímelo, dime que sólo yo puedo hacer todo eso- escuchó la respiración acelerada de su novia

-Dios… sí Jade… sólo tú puedes… hacerlo- la gótica sonrió con autosuficiencia

-Entonces… dime que te gustaría que te hiciera Vega- sabía que estaba corriendo el riesgo de volver a reírse como si no hubiera mañana pero lo intentó de todas formas

-Yo… yo quiero… quiero que me des duro contra el muro- y sucedió, Jade volvió a reírse de tal manera que pensó que despertaría a su padre y a su madrastra -Jadeee- Tori se giró hundiendo su rostro en su almohada, se sentía más avergonzada que la vez que hizo el ridículo en televisión, pero por sobre todo sentía su orgullo herido

-L-Lo siento… es… es que jajajajajaja Dios Vega… deberías tratar de ser más específica- siguió riendo pero cubrió su boca con la almohada a su lado

-Hablamos mañana, iré a dormir- fue lo último que escuchó de su novia antes de escuchar el pitido en señal de que había colgado

-No, espera…- tarde, ya Tori había colgado. Suspiró y soltó una risa antes de levantarse y comenzar a vestirse… era apenas las 2 y 30, tenía tiempo para darle contra el muro a su novia

* * *

Por su parte Tori había bajado a por agua, necesitaba calmarse y reconstruir de alguna manera su orgullo, sabía desde un principio que era mala idea pero decidió prestarle atención a Jade y continuar ese juego estúpido de sexphone del demonio, ahora la pelinegra la vería como "LoL quieres que te dé duro contra el muro", bebió del agua y subió nuevamente a su habitación metiéndose rápidamente en su cama y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con la sábana; luego de unos minutos se encontró con que seguía sin poder dormir, maldijo mentalmente a Jade… era su culpa, todos sus males eran culpa de esa mujer que amaba con tanta locura porque debía estar muy loca como para comenzar a salir con esa gótica del demonio ¿Qué hizo para merecer una novia así? No era que le desagradara, para nada, lo que sucedía es que Jade no perdía ni una oportunidad para molestarla. Luego de más minutos escuchó como si alguien tocara su ventana por lo que se asustó, ¿Quién no? ¿Estaba en un segundo piso y alguien tocaba su ventana?, luego escuchó bien como tocaban… esa era la "Jade señal" tres toques, una pausa y dos toques nuevamente. Frunció el ceño y se levantó para ver a la gótica con una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía una chaqueta de cuero y un pantalón negro, al parecer no llevaba camisa

-Vamos Tori, abre que hace frío- escuchó decir a la chica de piel pálida, ella asintió y abrió la ventana dejando entrar a la gótica

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en un susurro luego de cerrar la ventana y ver como la gótica se sacaba sus botas, ella no contestó únicamente la tomó del brazo y abrió su camisa comenzando a besar su cuello y bajando hasta sus pechos -¡Jade!- alzó un poco la voz recibiendo al instante un beso en los labios, intentó alejar a la gótica sin embargo esta tenía más fuerza que ella, se dejó llevar por Jade hasta que chocó contra una de las paredes de su habitación, específicamente la pared que la conectaba a la habitación de sus padres -¿Q-Qué haces amor?- volvió a preguntar cuando sintió que la gótica le baja el pantalón de patitos

-Vine a darte duro contra el muro Vega- contestó con una sonrisa lujuriosa reflejada en el rostro –Y créeme que va a ser muy duro- Tori abrió sus ojos sorprendida al sentir esa mano fría entrar en su ropa interior y comenzar a acariciar su centro mientras mordía su cuello, luego sonrió levemente al sentir como lamía sus pezones casi con desesperación, quizás si lograría dormir al menos dos horas esa noche

* * *

¿Les gustó? Dejen un review *-* el que no deje review lo rastrearé y le daré duro contra el muro en el sentido de golpearlo hasta que muera xD okno. Y si no les gustó pueden decirme "Tomatazo por feaaaa" o algo como "tomatazo por no saberlo haceeer" algo así :c

Bueno, bueno… adiós guapos voy a seguir mis bocetos :c

**H. Dleifder**


End file.
